shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Nihirizumu
'''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ '''IMVU Username''' DivineZiel '''CLAN''' N/A '''Special Traits''' Nihirizumu has mastered boil release to such a degree that he can use Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength just the same as Han without the steam armor however, he does in fact have two special customized versions of steam armor which merely enhances his skill with it. High pain tolerance Nihirizumu is an adept sensor type and could detect and recognize chakra signatures from great distances. His sensory skills are refined enough to determine a person's clan and the nature of their kekkei genkai, and even differentiate species. With such a great ability at such a thing, Nihirizumu can fight without his eyes if need be, locating targets and dodging attacks through sense alone. Nihirizumu is very skilled with multiple weapons through his years of fighting. This list can go on and on with the weapons however, his most skilled are swords, scythes, bo staffs and kusarigamas. '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: '''N/A '''Tattoos: '''Weapon seal tattoos - This is a seal tattooed on both of Nihirizumu's forearms. He is able to seal various weapons within this. He keeps all of his Shinobi Tools (Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon, Makibishi Spikes, Smoke Capsules, etc.) sealed within it for easy access. '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: '''Nihirizumu is the type of person that merely sticks to himself yet doesn't mind others around. He is generally calm in any situation unless his wife or child is brought up. When they are, Nihirizumu turns cold and has an unquenchable blood thirst that may only be satisfied by a fight. When looked at, Nihirizumu looks like the type of man that will murder at his own choice however, this is the complete opposite. He is very sophisticated and rather nice when he speaks, otherwise he is silent. It is due to his past that makes him hide his true self yet when faced with orders, he abides by them as he must. Nihirizumu sees it as that since everything that made him free in his life is gone now, he only lives to serve, whether it be as a weapon for war or just a teddy bear for a little girl. Either way it goes, he is a nice man that has his moments. '''Behavior: '''When faced with the reality of being around others, Nihirizumu is respectful and nice as he will only speak when spoken to or to just make his presence known in case of anything. When faced with combat, he is generally calm however, he does grow impatient in a fight after a little amount of time which causes him to blow a fuse to where he becomes more aggressive but this will no show unless the person were to see his mouth. .When Nihirizumu walks through the village, he is extremely silent unless he is spoken to and his usual behavior in front of people goes with when he is walking the streets of a village.. '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''There isn't much to say about his solo mission behavior other than that he tends to go at everything with precise timing. He is a patient and collected man when by himself however, is just like that when with a group but when alone, he can get everything done at the right time and keep it perfectly the way it has to be. '''Nindo''' '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''N/A '''Summoning''' N/A '''Background Information''' '''Birth: '''Nihirizumu was born August 21st to the Tsubuki family. His older brother and sister were the first two to hold him close as they were his designated protectors by their thoughts alone. '''Child:''' Nihirizumu's childhood wasn't all that great especially as he remembers, it was rather tough. Not much is specifically known in this point of his life other than that his father who was a Jonin of Iwagakure died in the midst of a mission. The whole family was heartbroken yet they had to push forward to make him proud. '''Academy: '''Nihirizumu started to slowly shift into someone that nobody ever expected him to become. The cold yet sophisticated child only joined the academy to carry on his father's life, become a ninja and become strong. It wasn't long after joining that Nihirizumu struggled in nothing as he studied for days on end and even trained with what he could. In the class there was a girl named Noo Laviento. This was the only female out of the rest that noticed Nihirizumu as a person and not some freak with black eyes with a small, yellow pupil. She even told him herself that she thought they were unique and it just made him stand out from the rest. Spending a lot of his time with her and his studies as a ninja, Nihirizumu started to fall in love even at a young age with Noo. He thought to himself of how she must have been a higher being of the world because she could make him break through a lot of depression that ran throughout his household of the still mourning family over their family and his mother's husband. '''Genin: '''When Nihirizumu first became a Genin at the graduation, he was teamed up with Noo and another boy by the name of Vyazo Kamizuru. For starters, Vyazo and Nihirizumu never got along as they were from different places of Iwagakure and had different personalities. At this point and time, Nihirizumu and Noo had been having a small fling but it was never made official. When not doing their ninja duties, they were relaxing around and talking about the future that they would have together or even what the future beheld them. Nihirizumu was always a happy boy due to Noo. The only thing that bugged him was that he was teamed up with a complicated person that had a very big attitude about him with such a big ego that you could see it from space. '''Chunin: '''Once he became Chunin, Nihirizumu's life began to take a turn. His mother died from not taking care of herself throughout the years of her childrens' father not being around. Of course she'd do such a thing because she was a selfish woman that thought she'd care for her children more while her dead lover was gone yet no. Over the course of this time as well, Nihirizumu's big brother died in a mission along with his sister. This drove Nihirizumu into a deep, dark hole of depression and made him colder than before. He had lost his family to the life of a ninja but he knew that it came to this in the long run if you didn't already die while not doing your duties as a ninja. Another thing that happened in this time span, Nihirizumu and Noo got together with Noo in the mindset that if she were to be with him after having been in love with him for years so far that she could help with his depression. This action from the two drove Vyazo Kamizuru to the point where he wanted to kill Nihirizumu which he attempted to however, Nihirizumu stomped on him before it even began but spared his life as a result to keep fear in the teammate to never face him again. This caused Vyazo to turn rogue, thinking that if he left, he could become more powerful and finally kill Nihirizumu. Nihirizumu was also adopted into a family by the name of Frova. Near the end of his Chunin years, his Sensei gave him special gauntlets that he was told not to use unless absolutely needed. These gauntlets are called Unmei no hanketsu (運命の判決 Literally meaning Judgment of fate) '''Jonin: '''During the time of Nihirizumu being promoted to Jonin, he was at the age of 17. It was around this time that Iwagakure was invaded by a group of rogue ninja that took many casualties. Two of them were Nihirizumu's adopted parents however, by this time, he was too old to be adopted into another family so he was left to live on his own in an apartment given to him by the Tsuchikage. Through the years, the only thing that happened that was most important that Noo and Nihirizumu got married after he got Noo pregnant with his child. In the darkness of the background, Vyazo watched this go on and became more jealous than ever before with the two. Both of them took an absence from the life of a ninja to manage their lives and start a family. (This is at the age of 20 for Nihirizumu, so ya know.) Nihirizumu had to go forth and do his job as a Shinobi at certain times however, due to his wife being pregnant, he was never given a team even though if he had, the Tsuchikage eve said that they'd become some of the strongest ninja that Iwagakure has had in a while. After Noo had given birth to their beautiful daughter, it was safe settling in. Noo never returned as a ninja but in fact stayed home while Nihirizumu still took up his duties. The next ten years went by smoothly while their daughter Hituro grew up more and more. Nihirizumu and Noo both agreed that she wouldn't become a ninja at all and kept her away from the ninja academy and put her into a regular school. Everyday she would come home and tell Noo exactly what she learned and did the same with Nihirizumu when he got home from his duties. Then, everything came down to a crumbling end for Nihirizumu when Vyazo decided to finally attack. It was in the dead of night while Nihirizumu was sleeping and Noo ended up going to Hituro's room because she heard her crying from a nightmare. In about twenty minutes after that, in the dead of night the screams shot out from Hituro from Noo's throat being slit right next to her with no warning. Vyazo had just murdered her. Hearing the scream, Nihirizumu woke right up and got out of bed as fast as possible while he he then made it to the room. The screaming from Hituro stopped right when he got to the door. Pushing it open, he heard the starting of laughter from the unknown man at this time while he held Hituro in his hand, her limp body swinging a bit from the hold around her neck. Nihirizumu stopped and everything of his family zoomed past his mind as the laughter came to a hault and Vyazo made himself known. Nihirizumu's rage let out as he killed Vyazo in an instant with one single blow of physical contact, there was no form of ninjutsu or genjutsu involved. As Nihirizumu's hand went through his chest and grasped onto the man's heart, he on stared into Vyazo's eyes as the cold essence of Nihirizumu's rage and sorrow let out. With Vyazo's heart in Nihirizumu's hand and beating slowly, it stopped. As he dropped the man's heart and his body as well, Nihirizumu simply looked at the deceased family he had. His beautiful daughter...his loving and gorgeous wife...Reporting the action to the Tsuchikage, he also added that he wanted to be relieved of Jonin. The Tsuchikage then gave him the rank of ANBU. '''ANBU: (Will be coming soon after time in RP.)''' '''Chakra Color''' '''Chakra Color: '''Clear (Can be seen by any dojutsu that can see chakra or by sages.) '''Weapon Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:'''[http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Tsuchikages_Right_of_Annulment Tsuchikages Right of Annulment] '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: Keru'''